


A New Beginning

by ReyNaberrie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNaberrie/pseuds/ReyNaberrie
Summary: Luke and Leia enjoy the benefits of her pregnancy.





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTruthBetween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/gifts).



“Why do I get the feeling you prefer me like this?” Leia asked at the familiar sensation of Luke slipping his arms around her from behind and cupping her ever swelling abdomen.

They had never been shy about physical closeness. Since that fateful meeting on the Death Star, a natural intimacy existed between them. From the first, they embraced and kissed and touched as if they had always known each other. Becoming lovers had been the easiest thing in the galaxy. They had both lost everything, their homes, their families, the lives the once led. So they had clung to each other. Each other and the Rebellion and now the New Republic.

As tactile as their relationship had always been, that was nothing compared to what they became once Leia’s pregnancy began to show. It seemed they could hardly be in the same room without one of them trying to initiate something. What with the increase in hormones Dr. Defaro warned her about, Leia’s libido was needing less and less encouragement.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Luke whispered against her neck just before he began running warm, moist kisses along her neck.

She leaned into him, a contented hum escaping her. Leia didnt have time for this. She knew that. But the feel of Luke's mouth on her was so much more important than the datapad in her hand.

“I’m big as a bantha,” she insisted, setting down the datapad on the desk in front of her. There was no way she was catching up on that report now. 

Luke just laughed and continued pressing kisses against her neck. As she relaxed against him, he ran a hand up her belly to one of her breasts. Even through the fabric of her dress, all it took was the light touch of his fingers over her nipple to make her breath catch. They were getting ridiculously sensitive.

“You have a meeting with Tai-Lin pretty soon, don’t you?” Luke said lightly.

“You know I do.” Leia brought his other hand up to her chest. Without prompting, he began tracing circles around that nipple as well. “I should have left a few minutes ago, but I was reading up on the issue.”

He nipped along her neck. “So I guess you probably don’t have time for-”

Leia turned around and framed his face in her hands. “Would you shut up and start fucking me already.”

She pulled his face down to meet hers in a kiss that Luke readily deepened, pushing her up against her desk. The feel of him already stiff against her instantly sent a wave of warmth between her legs.

“You _sure_ we have time?” he asked again in mock seriousness when their lips broke apart. Despite those words, he tugged at the clasps at the back of her dress. “I wouldn’t want to keep you from-”

The way Luke gasped when she slipped a hand into his pants and took hold of him was almost as much of a turn on as the feel of him touching her. Leia ran her thumb over his tip, inciting a hiss from him. He wanted to tease her? Two could play at that game.

“No, you won’t be keeping me from anything,” she said, not bothering to hide the self-satisfied grin that tugged at her lips. “I’ll be running late. Pregnancy issues. The usual. He won’t ask for specifics. Threepio!”

By the time the droid entered the room, the pair had completely relieved themselves of their clothes and Leia was pulling Luke over to the couch.

“You Highness, how can I be of assista- Oh, dear me!” At the sight of them in that state, the droid tried to make a hasty retreat.

“Threepio,” Leia called after him. “I need you to go to Senator Tai-Lin Garr’s office in the Senatorial Complex to record the committee meeting. Tell him I’m too tired and felt I should rest, but will review the footage for the next meeting.”

The droid was so scandalized by what he had just walked in on that he didn’t complain about being forced to lie. He simply departed with a, “Right away, Your Highness.”

“Too tired, huh?” Luke wrapped his arms around her again. “Maybe I should carry you to bed.”

Leia laughed and playfully pushed him down on the couch. “Carry me to bed afterward.”

As she settled onto his lap, a seriousness replaced the humor on Luke’s features. He ran both hands along her expanding belly and bowed his head to press a kiss there. The wonder he seemed to feel at the sight of their child growing inside of her never failed to move Leia. The New Republic propaganda machine was using this pregnancy as part of their campaign for the bright future the new government would bring to the galaxy just as they used the marriage of the two most famous Rebellion heroes for the same purpose a year ago. But for Luke, it wasn’t propaganda, it was true. This family they were making together was the new beginning they both needed just as desperately as the rest of the galaxy.

This baby was just as fresh and boundless with possibilities as the New Republic itself. Little Breha or Owen wouldn’t grow up beneath the shadow of the Empire, but in an era of hope.

“Luke?”

Leia cupped his cheek and he looked up at her, his blue eyes full of emotion, most of it so heartwarmingly happy. Their lips found each other and they moved together hungrily. He slipped a hand between them to find her clit. They both moaned into each other’s mouth as his caressing fingers found how wet she already was. Leia broke the kiss only to brush his lips lightly with hers again.

Rising up onto her knees, Leia gently took hold of him again and positioned him at her opening. Holding his gaze, she sank down on him and they let out matching groans. She already felt herself clench around him. After a beat, Leia lifted herself up and took him in again. She found a comfortable pace, her hands resting on the couch above his shoulders for support.

Much of what they did intimately, they learned with each other. She had been Luke’s first, while Leia’s only experience was fumbling experimentation with Kier. They had found their rhythm easily while the Rebellion raged. But the routine they had fallen into was another aspect of their lives the pregnancy disrupted. The same old positions didn’t feel right or became impossible. Luke even refused to be on top due to what Leia thought was an irrational fear of crushing the baby. So they had explored other ways to come together. She knew Luke favored having her on top so he could lavish attention on her breasts while she controlled their pace.

So it shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Luke’s warm mouth closed around her nipple and began to suckle. But nothing could have prepared her for the jolt of pleasure that rocked through her at the added stimulation. She was getting so sensitive there…

“Luke…” Leia groaned. “You keep that up… I’m going to come…”

He chuckled softly against her skin. “That’s the idea.”

Obviously, she might have said. Or, Yeah, but I don’t want to come yet. But with his tongue flicking against her hypersensitive nipple while she moved up and down along his length, she was soon beyond the ability of speech. When she came, it was with a cry as her body rapidly clenched around Luke. She collapsed forward on him, her face pressed to his neck.

“You didn’t come yet,” Leia whispered.

“I’m not far off,” he assured her. “Here, would you mind if we…”

Still coming down from her high, Leia let him reposition them so she knelt on the couch with Luke behind her. Using the Force, he floated the chair cushion over for her to prop herself up on. Leia adjusted herself into a comfortable position, resting her face on her folded arms. Then, he eased inside of her in one smooth thrust.

“Gods, you’re so wet,” Luke groaned.

“Blame the hormones,” she said, with a laugh.

“Thank them, more like.”

With his firm grasp on her hips, Leia felt Luke thrust in and out of her, that wonderful sensation already starting to build within her again. She was so aroused she might come a second time before he even came once. Just the idea of that made her rock back into him, matching his pace.

“Luke…”

“Leia…”

“Will you-”

But she didn’t have to finish the request. Pausing only a moment to make sure his fingers found the right spot, Luke began rubbing circles around her clit.

“That feel good?” he asked, panting.

“You know it does.”

Gods, she was already so close. Just a few more thrusts and…

This time when she came, clenching around him, Luke followed closely after.

Each and every time, Leia would remember how much she loved this moment after they had both peaked. She loved how physically close they were and knowing how much pleasure they gave each other.

The moment stretched before Luke eased out of her. Leia rolled on her side to face him. But he was already gathering her up in his arms.

She hooked her arm around his neck to support herself. “What are you doing?”

“Carrying you to bed, of course” he said, giving her that innocent farmboy look. “You said you needed rest today. And I’m going to make sure you get it.”

Leia laughed.  

“I doubt that,” she said and let him carry her back to their bedroom.


End file.
